Inocente?
by ArcpKami21
Summary: (One-shot) Nanami y Tomoe son pareja desde ya hace seis meses y Tomoe no ha querido tocarla porque el era un ser con las manos llenas de sangre por ser un demonio mientras que ella es un ser dulce como un caramelo pero Nanami le va a ser ver que no es ninguna inocente...Pesimo sumary pero les aseguro que les gustara y es Lemon...


Era una tarde tranquila en el templo. Onikiri, Mizuki y Kotetsu no estaban.

¿Razón? Se fueron a comprar algunas herramientas al distrito rojo. Luego los espíritus acompañarían a Mizuki al templo Yonomori.

Lo cual significa que en el templo sólo estaban Nanami y Tomoe.

Nanami tenía un plan y lo cumpliría costawe lo que costase.

\- Nada que hacer… - suspiró Tomoe, se encogió de hombros y comentó en el aire que iría a preparar la cena.

Nanami pensó en su plan, decidió que lo llevaría a cabo después de la cena.

\- Espero que Kei tenga razón con esto - suspiró la diosa mientras salía su escondite y se diría a la cocina, donde tal como esperaba encontró al zorro haciendo la cena.

\- ¡Nee, Nee Tomoe! ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? - preguntó con su típica voz entusiasta

\- Arroz con curry - respondió el con simpleza

\- Vale, me voy a bañar - anunció ella

\- Muy bien - le contestó el.

El kitsune se quedó en la cocina, terminando la cena

-Hoy es el día, lo haré con Tomoe, lo amo y sé que él a mí, ya no aguanto, no soy ni tan paciente ni tan inocente como para esperar- eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la joven diosa.

Pasaron los minutos y Nanami salió del baño,se decantó por una yukata blanca y salió al comedor donde su familiar estaba sirviéndole su cena.

Se sentaron a comer inmersos en un silencio pacífico, ignorando ambos algún tema del que hablar. Una vez pasada la cena el familiar zorro se fue al porche y Nanami a su cuarto.

\- Cambiarme...- Murmuró entre dientes la castaña. Se quitó la yukata y reemplazó sus prendas íntimas por un conjunto transparentado de un atrayente color morado que además de ser sumamente provocativo se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

\- Que empiece el juego - se re-colocó la yukata y sonrió para sí misma la diosa para luego salir con destino al porche. Contemplando la Luna estaba su familiar, se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Nanami... ¿Qué haces? - preguntó semi-aturdido

\- Te amo, Tomoe - le susurró

\- Yo también te amo - le contestó él

\- ¿Me dejarías ser tu compañera esta noche? - le preguntó ella con voz natural.

\- ¿Eh? - Nanami se levantó y se sentó directamente sobre el miembro de Tomoe, al instante lo sintió endurecerse y comenzar a palpitar.

\- Na-nami - jadeó entrecortadamente su nombre, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- Vaya estas tan duro - ronroneó moviéndose un poco, masturbando al pobre familiar zorro.

\- Grr ¿Por qué haces esto? - gruñó el.

\- Tomoe - suspiró Nanami acercando su rostro al de él para unir sus labios con los de él en un dulce beso que fue cobrando profundidad.

Nanami pasó su lengua entre los labios de Tomoe y recorrió toda la cavidad bucal de su familiar. Hasta que desgraciadamente ambos necesitaron oxígeno y se separaron.

\- ¡Ah! - Tomoe gimió ante un nuevo movimiento de Nanami

Un fino hilo de saliva mantenía aún unidos sus labios, Nanami se relación los labios.

\- Hago esto porque lo deseo - volvió a jadear cuando esta vez él movió un poco las caderas - Tomoe, quiero ser tuya. - prácticamente gimió la última parte

\- Pero... - a Tomoe se le ocurrían muchas razones para no hacerla suya, sino hace rato ya lo habría hecho.

\- No me importa, sólo quiero ser tuya, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre - con eso desarmó absolutamente todos los argumentos que podría haberle recitado para disuadirla.

-Está bien - Nanami lo tumbó en el suelo del porche y le quitó la parte de arriba de su kimono dejando ver su bien formado y musculoso torso.

\- Nanami - dijo y la miró fijamente, ella sólo sonrió.

Comenzó por Morder con delicadeza las orejas zorrunas de su amante, recorrió una con la lengua y Tomoe soltó un gemido ahogado, satisfecha siguió su recorrido pasó depositando estelas de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar al ombligo donde se entretuvo un rato humedeciéndolo con su lengua. Desató el nudo de su hamaka y corrió la tela y descubrió el erecto miembro de Tomoe. Era muy grande, estaba rojo y podía notar las venas que lo recorrían. Se quedó viéndolo completamente roja sin saber si continuar o no.

\- Ni deberías jugar con él - ronroneó ronco Tomoe, estaban comenzando a dominarlo sus más bajos instintos.

\- ¿Qué pasa si hago esto? - preguntó Nanami posando su mano el miembro del kitsune subiendo y bajando por toda su virilidad.

\- ¡Argh Nanami! - soltó en un gemido grave el nombre de la diosa que en ese momento estaba tan roja como un tomate. Movió su mano más rápido, como si eso quitara el sonrojo de su rostro. Antes de darse cuenta había hecho que Tomoe se corriera. Acercó su cabeza al miembro empapado en s*** de Tomoe y lamió el líquido blanco y pegajoso con la punta de la lengua. Sólo eso bastó para que el cuerpo de su familiar volviera a reaccionar.

Nanami sabía que estaba listo, se desató la yukata y la dejó caer, dejando ver sus bragas y su sostén.

\- Grrrr - volvió a gruñir el zorro - quiero intentar algo.

\- Aún no - contestó ella - yo lo haré - la pequeña diosa se quitó el sostén dejando sus pequeños pechos al aire. Empezó a tocarse ella misma los senos mientras gemía de placer. Tomoe movió su zorruna cola hacia los lados demostrando cuánto le excitaba verla así.

\- Ahh Tomoe - el la miró fijamente como si sopesase la idea de tirarla al suelo y penetrarla de una vez. Nanami se arrancó las bragas y por propia cuenta la mano del familiar se acercó a esa deliciosa humedad, lista para recibirlo, metió dos dedos dentro de ella, notando al instante lo estrecha y suave que era. Antes de poder continuar con su juego Nanami quitó su mano del cómodo lugar en que se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó aguantando a duras penas el dolor de su erección, ella se acomodó mejor y acomodó el miembro de Tomoe en su entrada, torturándolo aún más.

\- Pienso en que me harás tuya - sin decir una palabra más se fue metiendo el pene de Tomoe en su interior, le dolió un poco al principio pero aún así continuó, empezó a moverse con lentitud. Pero a Tomoe no le gustaba la delicadeza, estaba tan excitado que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para considerar lo importante de la primera vez de Nanami.

En un movimiento rápido la tumbó en el suelo y la embistió con rudeza, con la fuerza y salvajismo naturales de un yokai como él. Sentía las paredes de Nanami apretarlo cosa que lo ponía aún más calenturiento. Sentía los temblores característicos del orgasmo, deseaba librar su esencia dentro de ella pero no quería terminar aún

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah ¡Tomoe! Ah ah ah mmmm grrr - el ritmo de la danza ancestral la enloquecía y mientras mienttas La penetraba el zorro aprovechó para besarla.

Siguió embistiéndola hasta que ella misma sentía su orgasmo venir, cuando le llegó se entregó a él gritando el nombre de quien la había hecho tocar el cielo

-¡Ahhh Tomooe ahhh! - el siguió embistiéndola, hasta que su estrechez terminó por vencerlo.

\- ¡Nanami Ahh! -

Así el también se entregò al orgasmo.

Cayeron rendidos al suelo y se taparon con el haori de Tomoe

-:¿Quién diría que podías hacer esto?

\- Pero te gusto - exclamó ella

\- ¡Qué inocente eres Nanami!

Tomoe buscó su cuello y encajó sus dientes - Eres mía - dijo separándose sólo un poco pero volviendo enseguida a relamer los hilillis de sangre que colgaban de su marca de posesión. Frnte a los ojos de cualquier yokau ella era suya.

\- Ahh - gimió Nanami

\- Ahora eres mi hembra - se aferró a ella - mia.

\- ¿Inocente? - cuestionó ella

\- Aún te falta mucho que aprender - sonriendo macabra mente la puso en cuatro y la penetró, continuó embistiendola y una y otra vez toda la noche en distintas posiciones no dejándola descansa hasta que a las seis de la madrugada la diosa se desmayó ya no aguantando el cansancio. Mientras Tomoe la miraba satisfecho.

Muchas gracias a Actriztercaantirosita espero les haya gustado

ArcpKami21


End file.
